


Unknown Future

by 01MalachiSantos01



Series: Unknown Future [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01MalachiSantos01/pseuds/01MalachiSantos01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam confesses his feelings for Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Future

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a smut fic for my sick friend Ripley ^^.

It was the last day of the final leg of their world tour, the lads were all tired and couldn't wait to get to their home and sleep for a decade. Zayn was worried, Liam had been distant lately, they stopped doing things together and were often in their own hotel room. The other lads sans Liam asked if Zayn wanted to go out with them, their last night on the town before going back to London. Zayn declined, worried about Liam who hasn't left his own room since arriving.  
He knocked on Liam's door and waited, but Liam did not respond to anything. Eventually he just spoke up "Hey mate, are you ok? I miss you..." 

Inside his hotel room Liam was staring at the ceiling, his darkened room was only illuminated by the lights outside his window. During their last world tour he figured out he felt more for Zayn then friendship. He cared for him, might even love him. He knew he could never speak about this. Being near Zayn hurt, seeing him smile with the others, his voice when he was happy, his eyes when he was sad, his long lashes on his cheeks when he was asleep. He wanted to be near his best friends, wanted to hold him, wanted to kiss his soft lips.. But he knew he could never be with him. He became distant so that he could avoid his feelings but hearing Zayn at his door broke his already weakened resolve.

Zayne heard Liam move inside his room, his heart quickened it's pace and when the door opened and he saw the wrecked look on his best mates face his heart felt like it was breaking. He was worried for his friend, was it his health? Was it his relationship? He was relieved when Liam opened the door wide and let Zayn in. Asking if he was al right, Liam responded with a quick rise of his shoulders. Zayn could not stand the silence any more and reached for his best friend and hugged him tightly. Liam gasped, hugging Zayn back with all his might, clinging to his back. Zayn softly whispered that he would always be there for his mate, he would never leave him so please come back to me.  
Liam felt tears in his eyes but could not say a word, his throat was dry he tried to swallow but he couldn't. The only thing he could was cling to his friend. 

They slowly untangled themselves and sat down on Liam's bed. Zayn could not stand the tensed silence in the room and asked Liam if he did anything wrong. Liam quickly turned around to look at his best friend and said "Of course not! It is all me, don't worry about a thing I will fix this and I will make everything the way it was". Zayn kept looking at his mate, the franctic look in his eyes, his tensed shoulders, his hands in tight fights. Zayne put his hand on Liam's shoulder "There is nothing wrong ok? Just come back to me, it has been quite awful lately without you" he tried to give Liam a warm smile but did not know if it worked. 

Liam could only stare at his kind friend, how could he change everything with the way he felt? If people would know what he felt the band would break up and everyone would hate him. "I don't want you to hate me Zayn, there is something wrong with me, something that will change everything" he said with a sad look in his eyes, his voice quivering. Zayn could not belief the words coming out of Liam's mouth, whatever did he do to think that? He would never leave Liam behind, they were best mates for christ sake! Liam could not hold himself back any more and softly whispered "things have changed for me Zayn, I.. Have begun to feel things. Things that I shouldn't, especially towards my best friend".. Zayn could not believe his ears, his mate was feeling wrecked because of his own feelings? why couldn't he have spoken to him sooner? "And I have begun to fallen for you, I can't stop thinking about you, your eyes, your voice, your smile, the way you light up every aspect of my life, I just want to spend every moment with you and I know I can't and it's tearing me apart..."

Zayn could only stare is his mate, his gorgeous mate. The one who listened to him, who thought he created the most beautiful designs, who always spoke well about him who tried to change things so things would be easier for him. Zayn moved his hand and cupped Liam's cheek and looked into his eyes. Liam gasped and looked up at Zayn, their eyes connecting, his breath was stuck in his throat, anticipation coursed through his body combined with anxiety. Zayn softly whispered "I don't mind mate, I always felt something more for you but I thought you would never would feel the same for me, I waited and waited but I could never speak my mind. I Could not lose you like I lost so many others". Liam did not comprehend what he was hearing, did he hear it correctly? Was he dreaming? Was it just a fantasy or reality? Zayn moved forward and began to kiss Liam softly. Their mouths connected, soft kisses were placed on Liam's lips, his tongue swept across Liam's lower lip and asked for entrance. Liam moved them, cupped his hands on Zayn's face and he opened his mouth. The kiss was like burning passion, heating them up making them cling to each other. Savour each others taste.  
Liam could only moan in ecstasy as he felt Zayn's soft lips on his own, his tongue moving with his friends. He could not believe what was happening but did not want it to end. Zayn stopped and put his head against Liam asking if it was alright, if everything was ok?  
Liam could not believe his luck. He told Zayn everything he wanted to say, his lips moving close to Zayn's, words of comfort, love and devotion were whispered between them. 

Zayn put Liam on his back, laying on top of him, their kisses intensifying, their hands roaming each other bodies. Their shirts were in the way, kissing and removing each others shirts and tank tops, they looked at each other and could only smile, this was what being loved felt like. Pure uncontrolled love. They could only laugh and continue their kisses. Liam's shaft swelled up and was strained by his boxer, he rutted against Zayn who was on top of him. Zayn kept thrusting his own throbbing member against Liam's, the sensations of their kisses, hands and cocks was filling him with unrestrained lust. He moved to Liam's neck and began to kiss, bite and lick. He left love bites, he left his mark on his friend, his lover. He licked Liam's collarbone, the dip between them, he licked up to Liam's throat, kissing his Adam's apple, kissing his lips while his hands roamed Liam's toned and fit body. His hands stroked Liam's pecs, playing with Liam's nipples, tweaking them, softly massaging them. Zayn kept playing while he kissed Liam from his lips to his pecs. Liam gasped and let out a soft moan. The way Zayn was handling him was unlike anything he felt before. The sensations flooded his system, Zayn's strong but soft lips on his body, Zayn's hands on his chest, on his nipples, creating this influx of sensations. 

Liam's hands found Zayn's unruly mop of hair and placed them on top of Zayn's head. Zayn went lower, kissing Liam's chest, waist and licked across Liam's pleasure trail. He bit on Liam's adonis belt and licked the left side, the right side until he moved to the centre and licked Liam's belly button. He unhooked Liam's belt and tried to take of his pants. Liam grabbed Zayn's shoulders and changed their positions. Liam untop and Zayn underneath him. Liam took of his pants, his boxers and socks and stood naked in front of Zayn. His 7.5 inch cock was hard and faced Zayn who could only admire his mates fit body. Liam took of Zayn's pants, boxers and socks and stared at his tanned mate, his beautiful skin painted with tattoo's, everyone of them held their own story. Zayn's 8 inch cock was hard and resting on his hip. Liam kissed Zayn, rubbed their swelling members together and was kissing Zayn's throat, leaving behind his own mark on his lover. He reached Zayn's left nipple, he bit on it, massaged the other with his hand and made Zayn buckle up against him. Zayn could not keep quiet and told Liam to go for it, please, he needed it badly! Liam took Zayn's hard cock in his right hand and began to slowly stroke it, Zayn's head, his shaft, up and down, twisting his hand slightly to give more friction to Zayn. Zayn could only move his head and moan in ecstasy. Liam's hand job was golden, he needed more though, he needed so much more. Liam then took the head of Zayn's cock in his mouth, he licked the swollen member, tasting the unique taste of Zayn, smelling his musk scent. Liam began to moan, the vibrations of his throat made Zayn moan out loudly. He never had someone do this to him. None of his lovers wanted to blow him because he was too big for them. Liam took more of Zayn in his mouth, halfway down he began to slowly move upwards again, licking the side of the shaft, the head and back down. His right hand was gently playing with Zayn's balls, while his left hand was slowly stroking Zayn's cock. He was able to get more of Zayn's cock in his mouth and his left hand was on Zayn's pubic region. He was increasing the speed, up and down, the shaft was licked and kissed, his hand on his balls and he was able to take the entire 8 inch. His nose his Zayn's pubic region and Zayn could only moan and buckle upwards with his hips, going even deeper into Liam's wet and hot mouth. Liam coughed and released Zayn from his mouth, a trail of pre cum and spit was between his mouth and Zayn's cock. 

Zayn put his thumb on Liam's lower lip and smeared the spit and pre come. Liam began to suck on Zayn's thumb and moaned. Zayn looked into Liam's eyes and changed their positions. He took Liam's own cock in his mouth and sucked on the head, while his hands stroked the hard cock. His left hand cupped Liam's balls and with his other hand he smeared his own pre cum on the taint of Liam. He kept sucking, licking and stroking Liam. Liam moaned and opened up his legs for Zayn. Zayn smeared his juice and spit on Liam's ass crack, his finger stroking the rosebud, the crack, making it wet for his fingers. He asked Liam for the lube who say it was in his night stand. Zayn stood up and Liam began to stroke his own cock, one hand on the base and the other on his head, moving it across the shaft. Zayn watched his mate, no lover, pleasuring himself, his legs spread open and panting. Zayn had the lube now and sat between Liam's legs, taking his cock in his mouth and putting some lube on his fingers. His fingers glossed over Liam's rosebud, his crack, making everything slick and smooth for what was about to come. He inserted one finger inside of Liam. Liam moaned loudly and buckled his hips upwards. Zayn simply took the entire cock in his mouth and entered a second finger. He began to scissor Liam while he was deepthroating him. He released Liam's cock and began to suck on his balls, first one, then the other. Lapping them up. A third finger was inserted and Liam begged for Zayn to slow down, he needed to adjust to three fingers in him. Zayn could only respond with "Everything for you babe, everything". He began to deepthroat Liam again, massaging his balls with one hand while the other hand began to finger fuck him, he used more force and began to massage Liam's prostate. All these sensations were making Liam about to come. He said so but Zayn continued and began to lick and mouth the head of Liam's cock. 

Liam felt his balls rise and he said he was going to come, Zayn kept deepthroating him and felt Liam come. His shaft thickened, thick ropes of come were released in his mouth right into his throat. He drank the sweet nectar of his lover and continued to suck and finger him. Liam felt drained and rested his head against his pillows, breathing hard. Zayn loved what he could do to his lover, the way he made him come, the way he moved because of his fingers in his ass, his mouth on his spend cock. Liam's softening cock rested on his hips when the fourth finger went inside him. Liam moaned, making Zayn fill with excitement. He then said to his lover "Are you ready for this Li? Are you ready for my cock? Are you ready to be fucked? Are you ready to be filled by me? Are you love? Liam could only look at his lovers face and shake his head in agreement. Zayn then said "I need to hear your words love, I need to hear your desire, I need to hear you say you want to be fucked by me, be filled, be opened. Say it love, just say it". Liam could not hold himself in and quickly responded with "Oh please Zayn, just do it, make me yours, spread me open and fuck me please!"

Zayn lubed up his cock, a thick layer was spread on his hard shaft, making it slick and ready for Liam. He put his head on Liam's ass, teasing him, making him want it. Liam had enough of this and put Zayn on his back, sitting on Zayn's lap, his hand found the lube and he began to finger himself while sitting on Zayn's lap. Zayn was surprised and turned on by the sight in front of him, his shy and quiet friend was taking control, finger himself, opening himself even more, all for his cock. Liam lifted his hips and sat down on Zayn's throbbing member, taking the head, taking half before slowly rising up again, going down and up, riding his lover's cock. Zayn had a tight hold on Liam's hips, leaving finger shaped bruises on them but letting Liam set the pace. When Liam had taken Zayn's entire cock up his ass he waited a bit, panting, one hand on his chest and the other on Zayn's. Zayn took control and began to thrust harshly inside his lover, every thrust was met with skin slapping skin. Liam's head leaned back and he moaned loudly, every hit made him moan, muttering things like "Like that babe, yes like that, harder, oh you make me feel so good, please fuck me Zayn! Zayn kept power fucking his lover, his balls slapping against his own body, his cock become harder, almost ready to burst it's seed. Zayn put Liam in a doggy style position and began to fuck him frantically. Liam was on all fours, his hardening cock slapping against his stomach, his balls being hit by Zayn. Zayn's wild antics made him hit Liam's prostate, every hit made Liam moan out. Liam could not hold himself in and began to come whilst being fucked. His ass clenched Zayn's cock tightly. Zayn moaned loudly and with several quick, sharp thrusts he released inside of Liam. Flooding his ass with his come. He kept slamming his cock several times in Liam who sagged, his head and elbows on his bed, his ass upwards, being held tightly by Zayn. Zayn took out his cock and his come poured out of Liam. They laid next to each other, Liam's back against Zayn's chest. Zayn began to slowly finger Liam, is come working as lube, being pushed back in. While doing this he was kissing Liam's neck and behind his ears, whispering words of devotion and love. They slowly began to drift into sleep. Liam felt content and happy, knowing this would not be over when he woke up.


End file.
